1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a swing-arm front suspension mechanism, and more particularly to such a swing-arm front suspension mechanism including a damper or shock absorber.
2. Description of the Relevant Art:
Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-49435 discloses a motorcycle having a swing-arm front wheel suspension comprising upper and lower swing arms, a front wheel steerably supported on the front ends of the swing arms by a knuckle, and a damper coupled to the lower swing arm. The damper is offset or displaced transversely from the longitudinal central axis of the motorcycle. The offset damper requires other motorcycle components to be carefully adjusted in position to make the motorcycle well weight-balanced. In addition, the damper is subject to limitations as to size and location since it is positioned in a relatively small space defined by the front wheel, the engine, and the lower swing arm below the engine.
Another motorcycle swing-arm suspension disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-105589 includes a damper coupled to a swing arm and located below a motorcycle engine. Problems with the damper positioned below the engine are that the minimum height of the motorcycle body from ground is reduced and the damper needs to be protected from stones or other foreign matter.